Love To Love You
by MeganKoumori
Summary: One shot. Buzz tries to talk to Jessie with unexpected results.


As per request, a Buzz and Jessie shipper fic. Aren't I nice?

* * *

It was close to lunchtime on a chilly September day. From his spot near the toy box, Buzz Lightyear watched as Jessie danced to Mr. Mike's radio. She was teaching herself to Macarena.

"…_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_

_Heeeeey Macarena! (Ahhh!)"_

Even though Buzz thought it was a dumb dance (And he wasn't even sure what a Macarena was. Was it like a maraca?), he liked to watch her anyway. Ever since he and Woody had saved her from that plane less than a month ago, he hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her.

Someone bopped him on top of the head. "What the…" Rubbing the spot, he turned. "Oh hey, Woody."

His Cowboy friend stood behind him holding his doodle pad. He smiled knowingly. "You know, you could just _talk_ to her. She doesn't bite."

"I know," said Buzz, turning back to look at Jessie. "But I don't know what to say."

"Just say anything."

Buzz's shoulders slumped. "I can't." He confessed.

"Why not?"

"I just can't, ok?" Buzz rubbed his hands together as he began to pace nervously. "Every time I try I feel like my tongue is pasted to the roof of my mouth. My stomach goes all topsy-turvy and I get so dizzy I'm afraid of falling over." He stopped pacing and looked at Woody. "I don't have cooties, do I?"

"Cooties, Buzz?" Woody repeated scornfully. "Come on, get real!"

"Well what do you suggest, Mr. Know-It-All?"

Woody stuck his fingers in his belt loops and shrugged his shoulders. "Just say whatever's on your mind."

"And that'll work?"

Woody nodded. "Just strike up a conversation. Whatever's on your mind."

"Whatever's on my mind. Got it." He took a deep, audible breath and started toward Jessie. "Whatever's on my mind, whatever's on my mind, whatever's on my mind…" he muttered.

"Go get her, Buzz!" Woody cheered.

"Whatever's on my mind, whatever's on my mind…" Buzz felt his legs shake as he stopped behind Jessie and tapped her shoulder.

Jessie turned, and as she saw him, gave him a big smile. She quickly turned off the music. "Hey there, Buzz!"

"H-hi…" Buzz stuttered. Jessie started to play with her braid. Buzz felt his voice frozen in his throat.

_What's the matter with you? Just talk!_

"Uh Buzz, was there something you wanted?"

_Whatever's on my mind, whatever's on my mind. Ok, here it goes…_

"I love you!" He blurted out, then clasped his hands to his mouth.

Woody slapped his forehead. "Oh Buzz…" The entire room stopped and turned to stare at the two toys.

Jessie looked stunned. "No! Jessie, I-I didn't mean it!" Buzz waved his hands in a panic. "I mean, I did mean it, but I didn't mean to _say_ it! I mean, I meant to say something…"

Taking note of all the stares, Jessie suddenly grabbed Buzz's hand and dragged him toward the door.

* * *

Out in the hall, she let the door fall behind her. "Jess, I am _so_ sorry!" Buzz apologized. "It just popped out…"

"Did you mean it?"

Buzz stopped. "Huh?"

She turned and looked at him for the first time. "Did you mean it? If you didn't, we can just go back in the room and pretend this whole thing never happened. Just tell me though, if you meant it."

Buzz stared at the floor boards. "I meant it." He finally admitted. "I love you."

Jessie began messing with her braid again. "Oh." Was all she managed to say.

Buzz looked up. "And…how do you feel? About me, I mean. Do you, you know, love me too?"

"Yes," Buzz's face lit up. "As a friend." The happy expression melted. Jessie shrugged. "I don't know, Buzz. I'm just not sure I'm _in _love with you yet."

Buzz couldn't have looked sadder if she had punched him in the gut.

"But," she continued. "That's not to say I'll never be in love with you. In fact," she smiled as she leaned closed. "I'd love to be in love with you."

Before either could fathom, Buzz had kissed her. It hadn't lasted longer than a second, and it wasn't especially passionate. More like a small, quick peck on the lips. Jessie touched her mouth in shock. She began to smile, then giggle. The giggle turned into a laugh and soon, Buzz was laughing too.

Jessie embraced him for a hug and he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, breathing in that lovely smell of fresh earth. He knew that someday she would love him as much he loved her. And until then he would do all he could to make it happen.


End file.
